Charon Bellagio
Charon Bellagio is an elevator serial killer. He enjoys making people suffer, even in the smallest of ways. Like paying in exact change with pennies at the groceries, or driving 5 miles below the speed limit at all times. He has such an ungodly ability to lie that it's almost supernatural, even though it has nothing to do with his epithet. He uses this to trick people into thinking that whatever random place he's in is his five star hotel, and that he's the bellhop. He then leads them into the elevator, only to drop it like a thousand stories to kill them. Then he loots their shit. He's kind of a terrible person. Powers Charon can create elevators wherever he desires, causing them to move up and down at will. This includes exclusively elevator belts to move specific things they're attached to. His elevators seem to extend into the mystical void above. On top of this, he can send his elevators to actual Hell and drag the damned souls from down under back to the world of the living, but only to do his bidding for a short time before being returned. It's also notable that Charon has the ability to lie about anything and have people believe it. He can make rolls on literally any lie regardless of how specific or absurd it is, and if it succeeds everyone else just accepts it as fact. This is so powerful that he has established an "alter ego" of himself, where he wears a seaweed mustache to appear as an entirely different person to everyone else. In this form he is always considered a trustworthy nice guy that everyone loves, and while he loses access to his other abilities his lying becomes extremely potent. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 20 While Charon has been a character in DBA lore for a long time, he has only appeared once, and not even by his actual player character. During a moment of need, James called upon Charon in order to free him and Utah from Emrick's Rock Lobster to escape Sheer Heart Attack. Of course he rolls like a 3 or something on saving them, and so instead just crushes them with an elevator repeatedly before leaving them, only deepening the shit they're in. - Episode 49 Charon was one of the many DBA contestants that were shrunk down and captured by Tabitha and her siblings, stuffed away in a "tavern": The Leaky Drawer. Initially visiting the hospital to torment his prior victim James and some random girl Swivel, he ended up getting caught by the children and trapped as a rare DBA collectible. While he had made escape attempts none of them were very successful. In the meantime he had some wonderful conversation with Beetlebob, who he found himself relating to strongly. He presumably escaped at the end of the episode. Trivia * Charon was made for the first Zecret Zanza, where everyone was given another participant's name and they made a character for them. Zanza made Charon for lordofgeckos. ** Zanza isn't proud of making this character for the Zecret Zanza, not because he isn't good but because it ignored the point of making a character like the other person's play style. ** lordofgeckos says he can't do Charon justice, and so has let Zanza play him. * Charon's design is inspired by a mix of the Gas Station Attendant from Persona 4 and Yoshikage Kire from Jojo Part 4. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters